Charles Lee Ray
by Browlax
Summary: 11 year old, Charles Lee Ray, grows older & older & goes through an interesting life with his well-known partner, Eddie Caputo. He attends school, goes through bullying, & many other things. Life is good on a half, & the other half is a pain...
1. Prologue

Charles Lee Ray is an eleven-year-old boy who has an interesting personality. Little do people know about his temper problems. His shoulder-length hair & light blue eyes never attracted anybody, not even his parents. Not that he wasn't good-looking, nobody noticed it. He was in the fifth grade, getting ready for sixth grade to arrive after the long, summer break. He gets bullied & abused in school. One time, he knocked out an older boy who was about twelve or thirteen when he was ten. All he wanted was to live life with a happy ending. He wishes his life was a little bit better, even though a section of his life was paradise. He wished his parents would respect him. He really wanted a partner. Someone who can heal his wounds, & help him out when he needs the support. It seems nobody was ever there for him.

The next day, Charles changed into a black shirt with grey sleeves, baggy jeans, & black boots. He began walking down his grey, neighborhood street on the way to class. "I hate my life", Charles muttered to himself, on the way down to his bus stop, angry, "It feels like I'm in a living hell." His best friend, Eddie, ran along Charles's tracks. "Charles, wait up for me, pal!", he called. Charles didn't reply, but he kept on walking, waiting for his friend. "What's wrong?", Eddie said, feeling rejected. Charles sighed. "The same thing as always, Eddie. My life in a pitch, black hole", he replied. Eddie frowned. "Oh. Well, I'm going to try to make your days even better, man."

Charles had a confused look on his face. "How?", he asked.

Eddie took a moment or two to think of a way to make his days even better. "...Uhh...err...humor?"

Charles raised his right eyebrow, still confused. He didn't reply, but afterwards, the bus appeared, ready to pick up pupils. Charles & Eddie always sat together, since the first day. They usually talk, but Charles was being quiet that day. Eddie frowned. "Why are you quiet, bro?", he asked. Charles sighed. "...The usual process..." he replied. "Oh yeah!", Eddie replied back.

As they walk down the steps of the bus, they enter the building, going into their classroom. They were in the same class, & they had Mrs. Krettle. She was the kind of teacher who uses a polite tone with good students, but a rude tone with trouble-makers. Charles was bad, but got straight A's. Same thing with Eddie, only he didn't get in trouble as much. " ", shouted Mrs. Krettle, "YOUR HOMEWORK IS DUE TOMORROW! You better hurry with it being finished, because if you don't, detention for you & others!" "Shut your face hole, WOMAN.", Charles thought to himself.

The school bell rang to announce news for school. Charles really never payed attention to it, because whatever the principal, Mrs. Lusser said, never interested him in anything. He was too busy completing work or talking (when he didn't have permission to). He didn't give a crap about any of the teachers, or the rules.

Hours go by, & Charles keeps staring at the clock, waiting for the hour hand to hit the '3'. It was 2:55. Five minutes to go. He tapped his fingers along his wooden desk, which drove Mrs. Krettle nuts. " ", she shouted, "STOP WITH YOUR FINGER-TAPPING & FINISH YOUR MATH WORK, BEFORE I SEND THE ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL DOWN HERE AT THIS VERY INSTANT!" He scoffed. "Like the assistant principal will do a thing but suck on eggs", he whispered to Eddie. Eddie snickered, which made Mrs. Krettle go down to the office, coming back into the classroom with Mrs. Yret, the Assistant Principal. "Looks like we've got an egg sucker", Charles thought to himself. Eddie began thinking about what Charles told him, letting out hysterical giggles infront of the whole class, infront of the assistant principal. Uh-oh. He was busted. He had detention for a whole day the very next day.

Charles & Eddie come home, exasperated. Charles walked up to his steep slope up his house, giggling a little bit after what happened with Eddie. His mom, Lisa, was in the kitchen, reading newspapers & drinking coffee. She was exhausted, as always to Charles. He sat next to her, glaring & touching her. She always thought it was strange when Charles did that. His dad, John, didn't come home until night time. He was very abusive at times.

This was what happened five days a week for so many weeks in school. Charles's school days couldn't get any worse...


	2. Chapter 1

Charles came home from school, those days that continue in a process. His mother was sitting on the couch, looking happy, which was strange to Charles, because she was always exhausted. "Charles, honey", she called, "would you come in here for me please?" he moaned, almost complaining about not wanting to walk into the living room to see his mother as told to. "Please tell me this is good.", he said, muttering under his breath. Charles's mother pulled out a small piece of paper, with interesting prints on it. "Charles, how about you take a good look at this 'sheet of paper'?", his mother asked.

Charles took it out of her bare hands, flipping it over, & studied it. Afterwards, his blue eyes widened. " .FUDGER" he said, full of astonishment. That 'sheet of paper' was a check, a check with one-MILLION dollars! He was so full of astonishment, his pants fell down onto the ground, displaying his dark blue boxers infront of his mother. This was major news to share with Eddie, his partner-in-need. The eleven-year-old stood in the middle of the room, constantly glaring off somewhere, thinking about what good things him & his family could do with one-million dollars.

Sunlight through the window hit his eyes, causing him to remember the present he was in. "Mom...how did you get this?", Charles asked his exult mother. "Well, your dad SURE did work extra alright. He worked over-time for the whole year so he can have more money to spare", she replied.

A section of Charles's life had just gotten so much more better, because of sheets of green pieces of paper. He wondered what his parents would do with it.

The next day, Eddie came home, exasperated from detention. He wandered around his home, looking for his parents. "Hello? Anybody home?", he yelled, while his words were echoing through the walls of his home. Still, nobody answered. He mysteriously found a note on the wooden kitchen table. It said: "Hey honey, we have task for you to complete. Look in this white envelope & look what's inside. Love you, Mom + Dad"

Eddie followed the instructions his mom & dad wrote for him. He found a slip of paper, noticing it was a check. He flipped it over, & carefully reading it, one-MILLION dollars were written in the blank section. He bit his tongue in astonishment.

This was EXACTLY what happened to Charles! Eddie wondered what will cause the spare of that money. What would his parents decide to do with it? Will it be sucked out of their wallets, or will it be saved up for special items or certain bills to pay-off? He didn't care.

Charles walked down the street, exult for his major news. Eddie did also. While walking, the two eleven-year-old boys bump into each other, causing their downfalls, & their heads pounding. "Woah there, Charles! I have some HUGE news to tell you!", said Eddie. "Oh man! Me too!" Charles replied.

"...You go first, Charles!"

"Okay. Well, my mom was happy, which is unusual, & she handed me a check with one-MILLION dollars!"

Eddie was SHOCKED when he heard Charles's words.

"No way, bro! My parents are gone, so they left me a note telling me WE got one-MILLION bucks too!"

The boys glared at each other, each have a smirk appearing on their pale faces. "What do you think our parents'll do with our money?", they asked each other at the same time. They didn't respond to their questions, but then got called back by their parents for them to come home. Eddie smiled. "See you, Charles!" Charles smiled back, "Bye."

As Charles walked up to his home, his parents were standing on their porch, waiting for him to arrive. "Son", his father, John told him, "me & your mother planned out something while you went down the street. We're moving to New York to rent a brand new home, nice & large." Charles gulped. He was anxious, because he didn't want to loose his best friend behind. "Oh...YES!", he yelled, full of excitement, but sorrow too. Charles felt a pain his chest. His heart ached. He REALLY didn't want to leave Eddie behind, all in that house with his parents. All he wanted was to get away from his school & be with Eddie, which he's about to accomplish.

After this event took place, Eddie's parents also had some news to share with him. "Eddie," his mother said, "me & your dad had decided to move to New York to live in a bigger home, & because of all of our cash. Your father worked overtime for the whole year, & that's how we now have one-million dollars." Eddie was about to cry, but he thought to himself 'Man up'. His heart ached, because he didn't want to leave Charles behind with his parents. What's interesting was that Charles's & Eddie's father both work with the same company, & both worked overtime. It's like their lives were the same.

The two felt pain for nothing. They were moving to the same area! The next day (which was a Saturday), Charles walked up to Eddie's house, about to spread some big news once again. "Eddie! Eddie!", he shouted, panting, "I...I have some A-AWFUL news to t-tell you. I'm moving to New York in a few days, & my life has made it's way back into the pitch black hole again." His words affected Eddie, but he knew that he was moving to Charles's location.

"You know what buddy? Our lives are the same. That's exactly what I'm doing too!"

Charles no longer felt pain, but he felt relief. He knew some miracle would happen in his lifetime. He just knew it. He happily walked down the street, to his house, to tell his parents about Eddie's news. The two were also shocked, thinking about what fun Charles will have, but in a new area.

A huge section of his life was paradise.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

As Charles sat in his home, thinking about what his parents told him. He wondered what his experiences would be like. He wondered what school he'd go to & what it would be like. He wondered if he would meet somebody new. He wondered if his life would change. He was in a bad mood, but he knew Eddie was coming along with him.

"Mom, when are we movin' out?", Charles asked his mother.

"Oh. Uhh...sometime this week", she responded, sighing because of her confusion.

The next day, Charles began packing his stuff. He smiled as he thought about getting away from his school, which was pure crap to him. He always hated his teachers throughout the years, & he wondered if the teachers at a elementary school in New York would have any respect towards him. "Joy to the world!", he called out, nice & loud for his parents to hear.

Eddie walked up to Charles's house, reminding him that he was also getting ready to move to New York. "Oh, Eddie", Charles said, "how's life gonna be when we got otta' our flippin' school?"

"Heaven, baby!", Eddie responded, laughing. "It's gonna be BETTER than Miracle Grow!"

"...Miracle Grow?!", Charles asked, suddenly confused. "You know, that stuff you use to grow your plants?", Eddie responded.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. That stuff sucks", he mentioned.

Afterwards, Eddie returned to his home, packing up whatever he could. He & his parents were moving out on Thursday, which was three days away. Charles's parents were still trying to find a good day to move out. They thought either Thursday or Friday.

"Okay, Lisa & Charles", Charles's dad called out, "we need a family vote. Who all in favor wants to move out on Thursday?"

All three hands shot up into the air for Thursday. Charles wanted OUT of his school, his mother wanted to get out of the house sooner, because of how much she hated it, & his dad wanted to get things over with...the sooner, the better he believed. Now, the family assigned the moving date on Thursday, & so did Eddie!

After a few days went by, the two families were both one-hundred percent ready to move out of their eighty-seven-year-old home. What joy Charles had. "JOY TO THE WORLD!", he constantly repeated, over & over again. It was exasperating to his parents hearing him say that over & over again, so they just ignored that fact it was happening. The family didn't even say 'good-bye' to the home.

It was all set & ready for a brand new family to move in to. Charles never had any close memories in that home. He knew he would grow some in his new home, which was more interesting to him.

"Eddie!", Charles called out to Eddie, "What kind of house are you guys living now?"

"A nice, large home", he responded. "Oh yeah? Wow." Charles added.

The families drove off to New York, not thinking about their homes. Life was getting much better for Charles so far. He started staring out the window, feeling the breeze of fresh air hit his face. He also felt the warmth of the sunlight beaming right on him.

As the car stopped, the eleven-year-old ran right into his new home. It smelt like black cherry febreeze as he walked through the wooden door. "Smells like Heaven in here", he thought. The family unpacked their furniture & stuff. Charles carried a large, heavy box, asking his parents where his room was. "Mom, Dad", he asked, "where's my room?"

"Down that hallway", they both replied. As he listened to their words, he walked directly down the hall, walking straight through the door, ready to unpack his stuff. Wallpapers, clothes, a desk, pillows, blankets, a TV, a laptop, & many other things were ready to be placed out into the bedroom.

As time flew by that day, nighttime finally arrived. Everybody was ready for some rest, but Charles. He was too excited to go to bed.

The next morning, Lisa was finding an elementary & middle school for Charles to be enrolled in. She found Connerville Elementary. She also found a middle school for next year: Miller Middle. As Charles figured out what schools he was going to attend to in the future, he wasn't very pumped about it. He had his entire focus on his new home, which he soon afterwards loved. He found out the next day that Eddie was his NEIGHBOR. Things couldn't get worse for him!

After the week-end was over, Charles was driven to school for his first day (even though it was about the end of the year). He & his mother walked through the new door of the new school. This school was different. It was two story & was HUGE. Charles couldn't believe his eyes. This new experience seemed good to him so far.

"Hi! Welcome to Connerville Elementary! How may I help ya'?", said the Southern office lady. Charles couldn't really stand her accent, because Southern teachers never really treated him the way he wanted to. "My son is new. Does someone know who his teacher is?", his mother replied.

"Yes ma'am. The guide's gonna come up anytime", she replied, glaring at Charles. For some reason, Charles thought that office lady didn't like him, because of the look in her blue eyes. Afterwards, he walked into his new classroom with his mother & guide, nervous while he glared at the students, who were glaring at him also. "Hi! I'm Ms. Lackey! Welcome to Connerville! I hope you enjoy this school from now on! What's your name, bud?", the young teacher asked respectfully, holding out her hand for a hand-shake. Charles held out his hand to accept the hand-shake. "...I'm Charles. Cool name by the way", he responded, feeling his shyness run through his system.

"Thanks, Charles! I'm going to let you sit with...Tiffany. I hope you two will get along! We also have another new student in this class. Eddie Caputo", she said.

Charles's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Hey, I know him", he added, feeling good.

Ms. Lackey was shocked. "Do you? Well, I'll let him sit with you & Tiffany when he arrives", she added back. Charles hoped Ms. Lackey was going to be a kind teacher, & wasn't like his old teacher, who had a opposite personality. He approached for his new seat, next to a young lady who was the same age as him. She had blonde hair & brown eyes. She was beautiful & smart.

"Hi, Charles, or if that's your name as I've heard. I'm Tiffany, but you can call me 'Tiff' if you want. Welcome to our school", she said, grinning at Charles. He grinned back. "You want to sit with me at lunch?", the eleven-year-old girl asked. "Don't mind at all", he replied.

"What school did you come fr-" Tiffany was cut-off. "I'll ask you later", she whispered to Charles. He smiled at her & turned to face the teacher, who was wanting everyone's attention. Eddie soon afterwards arrived. He was wondering around the classroom, trying to find the teacher. Ms. Lackey grabbed his shoulder to make the announcement. "Okay, class. We have two new students. Charles & Eddie. Everybody, please make them feel home", she announced.

"Now that I can finish my sentence, Charles", Tiffany said, while she was doing her mathwork, "what school did you come from?" Charles sighed as he thought of his old school. "Knollwood", he replied, feeling anger. "I HATE that school! I've been there since second grade, but I moved here when I was in third grade", Tiffany said, feeling hatred run through her.

"What middle school will you be attending?", she asked.

"Miller I think", Charles replied.

"Oh, okay. Can't wait to see you there then."

Charles couldn't either, but he didn't mention it. He didn't want it to seem like he liked her, which he knew that from the bottom of his heart, but he kept that as a secret. He really liked her a lot. He thought & thought about her all day. Tiffany liked Charles, & wanted to keep that thought to herself also.

Eddie sat down in his seat, talking to Charles & Tiffany. "Hey, Charles. Hi there. I'm Eddie. Charles is my best friend & neighbor (again)", he said. "Oh, hi, Eddie. I'm Tiffany. Call me 'Tiff' if you'd like", she said.

It was 11:30, which was lunchtime. He couldn't wait to sit with Tiffany, his secret love. As the class approached into the lunchroom, everyone got what they wanted & sat down with their friends, unless they had silent lunch the whole time.

A young girl, who looked eleven, sat down in front of the two, along with some friends of hers. She had brown hair (with hot pink highlights all through it), & blue eyes. She wore a hot pink bow that sat in her detailed hair, a hot pink summer dress, hot pink sandals, & black sunglasses that sat on top of her head.

"Hi, you!", the girl said, excited, "I'm SO glad you came to our school..." She noticed Tiffany sitting right next to Charles. "Why would you want to sit with that chick? She can't even stand boys!", she lied. Tiffany blushed & cried right in front of Charles, which made her embarrassed. She ran off, sobbing with sorrow all over her face. Charles followed her tracks as she ran off.

"Tiff, no need to cry. Who is that pricy-looking chick?", Charles asked.

"Bri-Brittany Pearl. Sh-she's one of those who thinks th-they're po-popular", Tiffany responded, crying & gasping. Charles hugged her & she kept crying as tears fell tracked down her pale cheeks, sinking down into his black shirt. "I'm sorry. Here, I'll show her what 'I CAN DO'." Charles walked off back into the lunchroom, heading straight towards Brittany & her mocking friends.

"Why did you embarrass her like that? Do you know what you've DONE?! Thanks a lot to you, her poor self probaly won't come back in here." Brittany stomped her foot onto the tiled ground, trying to hit Charles's foot. "WHATEVA! That flipping snob has always treated me like crap anyways. Forget her." Everyone gathered up around the terrible girl to watch her.

Charles started to heat up in anger. "Well, YOU DON'T TREAT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S JUST LIKE YOU! SHE'S A FEMALE, & I'M A FLIPPING DUDE, YOU DIPWOD! DON'T MESS WITH HER & EXCUSE ME! GET A FRIGGIN' LIFE, YOU BRAT! I DON'T LIKE YOU!", he hissed. "Ooooooh", everyone gathered around added.

Tiffany peeked around the corner to watch Charles to see what 'he CAN DO'. She smiled to see how much he cared for her. Her grin increased as she saw Brittany get it more. Brittany liked Charles though, but not so much after she seen what he can do to just about ANYBODY.

"FINE! You m-" Brittany's shoulder was grabbed by a pale hand. She turned around as she saw her athletic 'boyfriend', Alen. He had blonde hair & brown eyes, just like Tiffany did. "Hey, Brit Brit. Football practice. See you later", the boy told her.

"ALEN! You promised to take me down to the park with our parents! UGH! You ratchet!", Brittany yelled, stomping her foot on Alen's. His face turned red as he felt the pain occur in his foot. He lipped 'Oww' as he turned around & walked off.

Tiffany walked up to Charles, while he was letting out he anger, also trying to calm down. His blood was pumping a little too hard.

"Thank you, Charles...I appreciate it", she told Charles, grinning. "Oh, it was nothing, really. That's one thing you should know about me", he replied, calm. He smiled, showing his teeth. "I hate her", he added, yearning to. Tiffany giggled. "Yeah, I know. By the way, I'm the teacher's main helper. Just let her or me know if you need anything."

After time flew by, it was time to go. Charles loved this school. A lot, actually. What he hated was the drama...& of course, Brittany & her snotty friends. He felt proud for what he did: Stood up for a girl. His temper problems would rarely show to most people.

Charles & Eddie walked onto his new bus, which smelt like cinnamon as they walked into it. The pupils were behaving like they were supposed to...no drama, screaming, arguing, or anything related to those circumstances. This new bus was peaceful, like the two boys would like it to be.

"Students", the bus driver said, "we have two new riders today. Please make room for them or leave them a seat." A seat was now open for Charles & Eddie. They took that seat & talked about their experiences. "Drama, respect, & royalty was my day", Charles said.

"My day was respect, royalty, & amusement", Eddie replied. "I watched the argument between you & that snotty chick. I was amused by her GETTING SERVED!"

Charles chuckled. "She sure didn't know what 'I CAN DO'", he added, this time laughing hard. Eddie laughed along with him. They both thought it was hysterical when someone gets punished...punished through temper. The two boys walk off their bus, racing each other back to their homes.

Charles's mother was sitting in the living room, watching a dramatic film. "Hey honey. How was school?" Lisa asked, tired while smoking a special, electronic cigarette, which helps prevent her from smoking.

"Good, it's just that I showed a pricy chick what 'I CAN DO'", he replied.

Lisa got a confused look on her face. "What do you mean in 'I CAN DO'?"

"...I yelled in her face for messing with a friend I made, Tiffany. Her name's Brittany, & she got what she DESERVED."

"Oh. Good job", she replied, putting her attention back on the movie.

Charles walked into his room as he thought about his brand new life. He wondered if Tiffany liked him. What would Brittany's 'boyfriend' do to him? How much could he handle Ms. Lackey for the rest of the year? All of those questions ran through his head as he sat on his room's wooden floor.

Also, Charles was tired of being called 'Charles'. It was time for a new name...


End file.
